


Ladies' (One) Night (Stand)

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Wine, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: While Dante is away, Cassandra, Lady, and Trish get in the alcohol cabinet. It goes just as well as one would expect.
Relationships: Lady/Original Female Character/Trish
Kudos: 13





	Ladies' (One) Night (Stand)

“And a toast, to the badass ladies of Devil May Cry!” Cassandra laughed, pouring out wine. 

“And the only ones who can bring in money.” Lady hummed, swiping the glass the moment it was full. Lady and Trish had just returned from their missions. Dante was still out on a mission of his own, Capulet City, she believed was where he was? She quickly put that thought out of her head. No, tonight was going to be about Trish and Lady. Cassandra handed a full wine glass to Trish, who elegantly sipped the drink. Cassandra filled up her glass before putting the remainder of wine on the desk. She promptly took a drink. 

“I didn’t know you had a taste for wine.” Trish hummed. Cassandra shrugged.

“Eh, I just got it as a part of the reward. It was sealed when I got it but I had it tested just in case there was poison in it or something.” Cassandra took another drink. “I’m more of a scotch person anyway.” 

“Scotch? You?” Lady asked. “Really?”

“Yeah. Haven’t had a pint in years though.” Cassandra took another swig of wine. “But I am not saying no to free booze, ya hear?” 

“Ugh, Dante’s rubbing off on you.” Lady rolled her eyes. “No wonder you two are like peas in a pod.” Cassandra softly laughed into her glass.

“Considering the first time I saw him, he was rocking that weird guitar Devil Arm...I wonder how we became so close in the first place.” Cassandra closed her eyes, musing about the past. 

“I’m more surprised you two aren’t a thing yet.” Trish teased. Cassandra chuckled at that.

“Keep dreaming. He’s like a brother to me.” Cassandra took another drink of wine. “Handsome? By conventional means, yes, but I can’t just date him. It’d be weird. You don’t date your brother.” 

“Understandable.” Lady murmured, leaning against the wall. Cassandra tilted back her head, drinking heavy of the dark red liquid. 

“You’re going to choke like that.” Trish hummed as she watched, blue eyes shimmering with curious interest. Cassandra pulled the glass away from her lips, letting out a soft ‘ah’ as she did so. 

“I’m from the Highlands. I know how to handle my liquor.” Cassandra hummed, placing the glass on the desk. “So, now what?” She asked. Trish closed her eyes, mulling over something before those deep green eyes fluttered open. Carefully placing the glass of finished wine on the desk, she glanced beyond her, to Lady, who winked at her.

“Well, it’s just us. You ever had a sleepover before?” Cassandra blinked at Lady’s question.

“Uh...no. Wasn’t allowed to have one.” 

“What?!” Lady gasped in surprise. Trish raised an eyebrow.

“I was under the impression every girl had a sleepover at some point in their life.” She hummed. Cassandra shrugged.

“Nope, not me. Didn’t really have friends.” She sighed. “Couldn’t have friends, not back home. And even then” She smiled at Trish and Lady. “They would pale compared to you two.” 

“Aww, that’s sweet of you.” Lady strode over, hooking an arm around Cassandra as she set her glass on the desk next to Cassandra’s. “But we’re changing that.” She reached over, grabbing the bottle of wine. Lady hooked her arm around Cassandra and pulled her up to her bedroom, Trish lazily padding behind the ladies. The trio slipped into the bedroom, kicking off their shoes and leaving them at the door. Lady placed the bottle on the side table and she flopped down on the bed. Cassandra settled down next to Lady while Trish closed the door behind them all. Trish carefully sat down next to Cassandra.

“Hmm…” Trish noticed the blush that was on Cassandra’s cheeks. “Feeling a little flustered, Cassandra?”

“It’s probably the wine.” Cassandra waved her hand. “And the fact that you two are smoking hot.” Lady laughed and leaned against Cassandra.

“You know, coming from you, I actually believe it. Dante says that to worm his way out of his debt.” Lady said. Cassandra let out an awkward laugh. 

“Well, Dante says a lot of things-”

“Enough about Dante.” Trish cut through the discussion. Cassandra shuddered, feeling her hand rest on her side. Cassandra leaned against Trish, not sure if it was the wine or the physical contact that triggered a sort of neediness that she hadn’t experienced before. It was something the demoness noticed. “I think we should focus on you, if you’re willing.” 

“Me?” Cassandra murmured, feeling Trish reach up to remove her jacket. It tumbled to the floor. Cassandra squeaked, feeling Lady’s hands crawl up her back to tug at her dress. “H-Hold on, what about you two?” 

“We’re getting there.” Lady hummed cheerfully. “You just relax, ok? And if you need to tap out, just speak up, got it?” 

“Got it.” Cassandra nodded. “The safeword’s...uh...pineapple.” 

“Pineapple. Got it.” Trish nodded. With that, she took Cassandra’s lips into an intense kiss. Cassandra let out an almost submissive whimper, as if she was caught off guard by Trish. Her hands grasped Trish’s sides for support. She could feel Lady’s hands pulling her dress off with ease. 

“Cute panties.” Lady teased, throwing off her top. Her hand slid around her waist, down the front of her panties before lazily circling her clothed clit. Cassandra pulled away from Trish, letting out a weak moan. Trish leaned forward, pressing kisses along her chin and down her neck. Her smooth hands undid Cassandra’s bra, letting it fall onto the floor.

“Hmm…” Trish mused, noticing how pliant the woman was under her and Lady’s hands. “I expected more of a reaction.” 

“Wasn’t exactly...you know, expecting you two to tag team me after a cup of wine.” Cassandra said with a breathy chuckle. “I mean it when I said you two were hot.” 

“Well, isn’t that cute?” Lady hummed against the shell of her ear. Her fingers continued to rub at her clit, feeling Cassandra’s panties dampen from arousal. Her hand drifted to the hem of her panties, dragging them off mostly unmarred skin. With a coy grin, she tossed them onto Cassandra’s dress.

“I-It’s not fair that you two are still mostly clothed while I’m naked.” Cassandra panted out. Trish chuckled.

“Oops, how forgetful of us.” Trish pulled back to press an apologetic kiss to her lips. Pulling back, she pulled off her top and pants. She lazily tossed the leather to the floor, as if it didn’t matter.

“By the time the sun’s up, I think we might forget something else too.” Lady chirped. Cassandra heard Lady mimic Trish’s actions, leather falling upon the hardwood floor. Lady gently pushed Cassandra onto her side, on soft sheets. Trish settled herself at the head of the bed with Lady moving to place herself between Cassandra’s legs. 

“Better not be the safeword.” Cassandra breathed, face flush from lust.

“Never that.” Lady reassured, a calloused hand rubbing at the soft thigh. Her mismatched eyes glanced to Trish, who offered a smirk before taking Cassandra’s hair. 

“If you need a breather, just hit my thigh, ok?” She asked, with an almost uncharacteristic gentleness. Cassandra blushed before nodding, swallowing whatever nervousness was still in her. Trish smiled back before pulling her close to her slick entrance. Cassandra let out a soft moan, licking and sucking at her clit. “Mnn! Good girl…” The demoness murmured with a grin. Green eyes met Lady’s approving gaze. Lady dove between Cassandra’s legs, her tongue circling around her clit. Cassandra let out a muffled moan into Trish’s cunt, whining from the pleasure. Trish merely threaded her hands through Cassandra’s golden hair. 

“Don’t be too hard on her.” Lady spoke up before resuming her attention on Cassandra’s cunt, relishing the choked noise from the brief lapse of pleasure. 

“Of course.” Trish replied, not giving Lady a hint of a glance. Her eyes were all focused on Cassandra, her own deep green eyes starting to glaze over. Trish could only muse at the subtle depth in those eyes of hers, her hand pausing in it’s threading. The spellblade warrior continued to whimper and moan underneath her, squirming a little from Lady’s ministrations at her cunt. 

_ ‘How quaint, the warrior undone by us.’ _ Trish thought before Cassandra shuddered underneath her, letting out a muffled moan. She glanced to Lady deviously licking her lips before Trish returned her gaze to Cassandra, giving her golden hair a light tug. “Cassandra, do be a dear and finish me off.” 

“Mmm...mmhm…” She nodded, recovering from the daze of her orgasm. With newfound energy, Cassandra began to suckle and lick at Trish’s cunt with enough fervor to catch the demoness off guard. Trish let out a moan, gushing out her cum all over Cassandra’s lips. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she pulled off of her. 

“Oh aren’t you so cute.” Trish cooed. 

“My turn now.” Lady’s voice was brimming with mischief as she settled over Cassandra’s face. Trish’s fingers grazed down Cassandra’s skin, pausing over the ink on her hips, before sliding inward to rub at her slick clit. Cassandra let out a moan, leaning into Lady’s pussy. One of her hands rested on Lady’s thigh while the other was held by one of Lady’s hands. Her other hand was entangled in her hair, keeping her at her pussy, right where Lady wanted her. 

Trish’s fingers plunged in and out of Cassandra’s wet cunt, making her squirm under her skilled hands. Trish could only smile as she watched, as Cassandra let out whimpers of pleasure against Lady’s cunt. Lady let out soft moans and breathless praises, curling her fingers to give Cassandra’s hair a pull. The moan she received made both ladies shudder, knowing that Cassandra was becoming undone by their ministrations. 

“Mnn...mmn, mmnn!” Cassandra let out a muffled moan, grinding her hips against Trish’s fingers. Trish hummed, taking that as her cue that Cassandra was reaching her orgasm fast. She took back her fingers to tease her clit, earning a needy whine from Cassandra. 

“Shh…” Trish shushed her gently. “Ladies first.” She murmured, earning a chuckle from Lady. 

“Good thing...I’m on my way to cumming.” Lady panted. “You did such a good job.” She purred to Cassandra, who let out a pleased moan. Lady closed her eyes, continuing to grind her cunt against Cassandra’s eager lips. She let out soft pants before she squirted all over Cassandra’s face with a moan. Trish began to rub hard at Cassandra’s clit, ripping her second orgasm out of her body. Lady pulled off Cassandra, watching as she heaved from the two orgasms.

“Pineapple…hahh...ahh…” She panted. “I can’t...take it anymore.” Trish nodded, moving to settle on Cassandra’s left. Lady took a glance at the bottle before settling on her right. The two wrapped their arms around Cassandra, watching as she drifted into an easy slumber. 

“We’re so gonna need a shower in the morning.” Lady sighed. Trish let out a hum.

“We’ll be fine. Goodnight.” Trish buried her face into Cassandra’s collarbone. Lady chuckled and rolled her eyes, doing the same. It didn’t take long for the two demon hunters to follow Cassandra into slumber. 

* * *

“Hey! Lightspark!” Dante called as he entered the shop. The morning light streamed through the windows of the shop. He knew that the ladies, at least, had visited. Lady’s motorcycle was outside after all. Setting Rebellion on the wall-mounts, he walked up the staircase. “You seen those crazy ladies?” 

No response.

Dante let out a hum as he opened the door that led to Cassandra’s bedroom. He blinked, seeing Cassadra, Trish, and Lady all tangled up and asleep. His eyes glanced to the clothes scattered on the floor-

Oh.  _ Oh. _

“DANTE!” Lady’s screech caught him off guard. Demonic instinct kicked in, barely managing to catch the wine bottle that had been thrown at him. He quickly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and ignoring Lady’s swearing. He stared down at the bottle before popping it open and chugging the rest down. He scowled at the taste, it had none of the bite of the scotches and whiskeys in his cabinet. He walked down the stairs and tossed the now-empty bottle of booze into the trash. He settled himself in his chair, looking up at the stairs and awaiting which lady would come out first. 

Hopefully not Lady. He didn’t want another bullet in his head. One bullet from her gun into his skull was enough for him.


End file.
